Hetalia in Heaven
by GoreHetare
Summary: Alternativo Gakuen. Los paises regresaran a la escuela despues de muchos años.Solo hay un problema. Todo el mundo esta en la escuela y llevara a nuestros protagonistas a situaciones que nunca imaginaron experimentar. Concurso Miss Hetalia 2010.
1. ¡Bienvenidos!

Halo

Me estoy echando la soga al cuello yo solo(a) Al querer hacer mas historias.

Pero bueno escribiré sin importar lo asfixiante o incomodo que sea el mecate en mi pescuezo juajua

Y pues este es mi repertorio de Drabbles de mi proyecto :::Pangea series::: los cuales son tanto humoristicos como eróticos dependiendo cual serie sea,esta es pues soft (XD en su mayoría no faltan las escénitas que toda Fujoshi y todo Fudashi desea.)

**Pangea: Chronicles of School**

Ante todo gracias por leer

**(^q^) /**

**

* * *

**

5:30 am

Faltaba menos de una hora para que los primeros estudiantes llegaran;el hombre esperaba pacientemente el momento justo cuando se llenaran los pasillos de la enorme institución,finalmente el momento llego.

-¡¡Bienvenidos Paises!!-

_(intro hetaliano)_

_..._

El asiático había recibido desde muy temprano un fax, el cual era dirigido a todo país en general, así que lo leyó acompañado de la mayoría de sus hermanos que se encontraban de visita.

No solo ellos miraban intrigados aquel papel informal.

_Antes que nada se le agradece su atención y una sincera disculpa al no poderle contactar de otra forma, mas que por este medio..._

Todo el mundo estaba atento.

El joven americano leía mientras compartía la bañera con el Ingles.

El ojiverde bufo -Ya era hora-

_...le informamos que el plazo de --- años se ha cumplido por esta razón..._

En españa, el fax era leido en voz alta por los hermanos Italia.

_...su presencia sera indispensable para la regularizaron internacional..._

-No me gusta como suena eso- mascullaba el danés rodeado por todos los países escandinavos.

_...debido a los conflictos actuales iniciaremos con el ingreso de los paises jovenes..._

-Me siento un anciano- recargado detrás del canadinse desfallecido por un ataque repentino en el lavabo.

_...el ingreso a la institución sera el próximo martes del año en curso..._

- Soy un país ocupado, esto es indignate- bufaba el austriaco mientras era abrazado por el prusiano detrás suyo.

-Me pregunto si yo estoy obligado a asistir-

-Bromeas ¿cierto?-

_...en la pagina anexa a este mensaje viene el uniforme reglamentario..._

-Ese uniforme es de lo mas lindo...excepto el de los hombres- musito el rubio.

-Feliks, es el uniforme que tienes que usar...-decía incomodo el Lituano.

_... y la ubicación del lugar donde..._

-¡¿¡¿Inglaterra?!?!-

_...se establecerán los próximos meses..._

-Los odio...-mientras se hundía en el fondo de la tina al ver que el mundo le desprecio en un unisono grito.

_...ante todo gracias por su atención y le deseamos un buen día..._

-Esa es una gran hipocrecia-mientras un aura negra le rodeaba- pero sera una gran oportunidad para que todos sean uno conmigo- sonriendo ampliamente.

_Atte: El comité y Organización de las naciones Unidas (ONU)_

-¡Oh vaya! no me sorprende de esos tipos- mientras arrugaba el papel y lo aventaba.

-¡No lances tu basura aquí, turco idiota!-

* * *

6:45 am

El hombre era robusto,vestía un traje estilo militar rebasaba los cuarenta , imponía ante la multitud y para la desgracia de muchos era de descendencia Alemana (de algún lugar tenia que provenir la ONU pero esa es otra historia), se encontraba en el segundo piso dando las indicaciones a todo el mundo.

-Buenos dias ,sean todos bienvenidos...hoy-

-Kesese...no puedo creer que haya podido ingresar...-

-...hoy sera el día en que demuestren...-

- alguien tan awsome como yo no podía quedarse atrás...-

-...el valor de sus tierras..-mientras una vena sobresalia de su sien

-...Gilbird esta en mi bolsillo, Rode no queria que lo trajera...-

Todos intercambiaban miradas al mirar el cambio extremo del sujeto que temblaba de coraje.

-...y..de su coraje...-

-...¿no soy guapo?..-

-¡CON UN CARAJO! ¿¡TE PODRIAS CALLAR?!-mientras le aventaba el micrófono a la cara- ¡DIRIGETE A LA DIRECCIÓN AHORA!

- T-T pero - con el rostro enrojecido

-¡DIJE AHORA PRUSSIA!-

-No puedo creerlo el primer día y a sido llevado a la dirección- irritado el austriaco mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Todos cuchichearon ante lo ocurrido sabían que prussia era desesperante; el hombre volteo nuevamente para dirigirse a los estudiantes pero ahora con una actitud nada amable.

-¡Ahora gusanos,desde ahora yo sere el que los vigile este es un plantel educativo y todo aquel que me de problemas se las vera conmigo!-¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Todos asintieron con un sonoro si.

-Bueno,los quiero dentro en una hora en la zona residencial- cambiando el semblante a uno mas terrorifico al de rusia, acompañado de una sonrisa- yo mismo escojere su compañero de cuarto...- riendose a carcajadas- Pueden retirarse.

-Que miedo-

-Tu siempre tienes miedo Latvia-

-¡Russia-san!-

-Alemania -decia lacrimoso el castaño- ¿Alemania?-el joven era ignorado ante la admiracion que le habia tomado el rubio a la ONU.

-¡Yo dormire con aniki daze!~-

-No yo- gritaba la taiwanesa tirando al mayor.

-Ja-Ja nadie intimidara al hero-

-Ese jardin es perfecto-

-Nada de tomates España ¡yo lo vi primero!-

-Callense ¿quieren pelear por el? pues hagamoslo-

-Todos son muy ruidosos ¬¬ -

* * *

La onu seria mi unico personaje el resto le pertenecen a Himaruya-sensei

¿Que nos espera en los prox drabbles?

Digamos que de todo un poco

Personajes latinos,perforaciones,infidelidades, alcohol,guerras de comida,castigos, exámenes, amour,explosiones,fiestas,musica,concursos,uniformes,pisicina, etc..

Ya saben mi amenaza con Gilbird owó *saca cazuela* Reviews


	2. Durmiendo con el desconocido

La Onu se volvió tan popular que creo que hasta doujin le andan haciendo jaja

Ya se que la frase es durmiendo con el enemigo -.-

Bueno aquí la continuación

Personajes: Todos( bueno una mayoría)

Una aclaración rápida...cuando sean muchos personajes en el drabble pondré su nombre del mismo y su dialogo

_¿Capisci?_

_

* * *

  
_

Todos se encontraban situados en un pasillo mas allá del edificio donde habían sido "cálidamente" bienvenidos, no era complejo, las habitaciones no eran de lo que estaban acostumbrados a tener aun así eran acojedoras ,solo ignorando el hecho de que a unos cuanto metros de las mismas se encontrarían ya sean enemigos,amigos o amantes.

Ya habia pasado una hora y el mandatario no llegaba.

Prussia: Kesese ...podemos estafar el anciano- decía mientras abrazaba a España y a Húngria - a si no habrá problemas para escojer la cama.

Hungria: ¿Y tu que haces aquí? deberías estar...

Prussia:En la dirección lo se...nada que unos billetes no puedan resolver.

España: Eres de lo peor- estrechando sus manos-

Prussia: Lo se...-

...

Belarus: Niisan dormirá en la misma habitación que yo ¿no es así?

El rubio se limito al responder, solo ignorandola lograba estar un poco mas tranquilo.

...

Italia-Norte: Dormirás conmigo ¿verdad Lovi?

Italia-sur : Dios me libre

...

Austria: Media Hora y no llega -mientras miraba insistente el reloj- eso es de mala educacion-

China,por otro lado era asfixiado por Korea al cual no lo soltaba para nada,Hong Kong enrredando un petardo en el rulo del mismo,Taiwan llorando en el piso, mientras que Vietnam y Tailandia solo se limitaban a ver como peleaban por su aniki.

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos,ajetreado se acercaba la Onu arrugando los papeles que traia,consigo.

ONU:Disculpen la tardanza jóvenes- hizo una pausa y prosiguió-debido a las diferencia culturales muchos países serán separados, vengo de organizar al medio oriente el cual estará lejos de ustedes,Gracias América-

USA: De nada- mientras reia inocentemente recibiendo una mirada rabiosa del hombre.

Rusia: Denle las gracias al capitalista ^^

USA: ¿Que dijiste comunista?

Rusia: Oh...ya vas a empezar...

Ambos fueron rodeados por una aura negra con tonalidades rojas.

ONU: ¿Ven? eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar..-con una gota en la sien- Europa,Asia, América y el Mediterraneo tienen la suerte de llevarse mas o menos bien , aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de latinoamerica...

...

España: Rayos estaré separado de todos mis hermanos...mi único consuelo es Lovi...

Italia-sur: ¡¿Que dijiste Bastardo?!

Francia:..y que lo digas yo debo dormir en la misma habitación de Matthew..

Prussia: ¡Ja! que miserables, soy afortunado de tener a West cerca

...

Suiza: Cabe resaltar que el primero que se acerque a mi hermana- mientras deslizaba una mano en su bolsillo dispuesto a sacar un arma- lo haré mier...

Liech: ¡Nii-san! no es necesario...-mientras le regalaba una sonrisa fraternal.

...

Estonia: Ojala y haya conexion a internet -decía sentado en el suelo el joven- No puedo vivir sin ver mi Facebook,ni mi myspace y ¡mucho menos dejar sin responder los comentarios en mi Hi5!...

Finlandia:...Estonia calmate..lo importante ahora es convivir, estudiar y...

Dinamarca: ¡¡¡Callen a ese Nerd!!! - se escucho a lo lejos...

...

La ONU se empezaba a desesperar nuevamente ante tanta parladuría sin sentido, suspiro y prosiguió abriendo dos puertas

ONU: No hay mucha diferencia una de otra solo que hay unas que tiene aire acondicionado y otras no, unas tiene baño y otras no,en algunas hay fantasmas de niñas y en otras gnomos...

Un aura negra rodeo a los países y el ruido se hizo presente nuevamente.

ONU: ¡Callense!-sacando una lista- los cuartos van a quedar así...-miro burlon- supongo que no habrá problema mezclar hombres con mujeres jeje al fin y al cabo la mayoría son ·$#!?- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el comentario- olvidense de su vida sexual desde ahora mis pequeños conejos.

Egipto: Disculpe -alzando la mano- pero usted no tiene el derecho de quitarme el sexo casí diario-dijo inexpresivo como siempre

Todos miraron atónitos a Gupta,el cual estaba agarrado de la mano de Sadiq quien los imitaba, el moreno estaba con su eterna mirada tranquila si se trataba de ellos 2 la fidelidad era irónica,la Onu al no saber como reaccionar decidió proseguir.

ONU: Ok vamos rápido....Rusia con Taiwan, China con Australia,Japón con Polonia,Lituania con Belgica,Tailandia con Egipto,Dinamarca con Turquia,Noruega con Italia del norte,Ucrania con Prussia...-el albino se sintió afortunado,pero su felicidad fue poca al sentir la mirada de Rusia clavada como estaca- mejor Ucrania dormirás con Islandia...Austria con USA...

USA: Nooooo mis 5 minutitos mas, se acabaron....-

ONU: ...Francia con Suecia,Finlandia con Korea,Hong Kong con Alemania,Belarus con Tibet,Canadá con Grecia...este...¿Grecia? ¿aun no a llegado?

Grecia: ¡Aquí estoy!-grito el moreno corriendo a lo lejos- perdón por llegar tarde es que hubo mas disturbios en Atenas- decía acelerado algo muy raro en el -y quisiera saber si me podrían dar una prorroga T-T, es que la economía en mi país no es muy buena últimamente y...

ONU: ¡Grecia!- tratando de calmarlo- ¡yo pago aquí, no deberías porque preocuparte, carajo!

Grecia: ¿Enserio? que bueno...-un gran peso le fue liberado y se arrastro a uno de los cuartos y se tiro a dormir-

ONU:...-gota en su sien- oook...cuando se despierte podrán ocupar la recámara...continuemos....

Después de organizar los cuartos,se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, desempacando sus pertenencias en cada cuarto,las amenazas de muerte ya se hacian presentes mientras que otros solo se limitaban a ignorar a sus compañeros,otros se lamentaban por no tener baño entre otras cosas.

Una cosa si era segura, la Onu era malvado.

* * *

Prox Cap:

Medios de transporte.

Se oirá muy crudo pero ya verán que les espera ;3

Caldo de gilbird si no hay reviews..


	3. ¡Maldita Tecnología!

Ya es bien noche y mañana tengo que ir a una convención (de manga) aquí les dejo un drabble rápido

se supone que era de transportes pero este no me dejaba estudiar

Personajes: Usa & UK

_

* * *

  
_

**_Si de tecnología se trata...._**

El estres empezó a rodear el instituto, ya que proximamente serian evaluados por medio de un examen, su nivel de aprendizaje en estructuras socioeconomicas,muchos no sabían ni siquiera que eso existía, así que muchos se dedicaban al estudio individual,pero la presión era mas al ser aplicado el reglamento del colegio entre el cual destaco la prohibición de aparatos electrónicos en clases.

No había transcurrido la primera semana y muchos habían sido atrapados escuchando el ¡pod o el mp3, mensajeandose por celular o en su defecto navegando en Internet en su laptop.

La ONU decomiso todos y cada uno de estos despues aplicado el reglamento.

...

Alfred miraba con asombro la escena,frente suyo Iggy ,con audifonos en las orejas mientras estudiaba; el recordó cuando le presento el primer celular y su reacción decirle lo anticuado que se había vuelto,el pobre ladrillo en forma de teléfono termino siendo el arma blanca del cejon,y por cosas del destino siempre llevaba a las conferencias y terminaba en cabeza del ojiazul,es sorprendente de alguien que inicio la revolución industrial, pensaba.

Y ahora esa escena ,Alfred no soportaba despertar a la misma hora que Roderich ,ni mucho menos sus sesiones de música clásica,así que iba a habitación de Inglaterra y aprovechaba de que Monaco no estaba.

-Arthur...-

El hombre no respondió.

-Iggy..-

Aun sin respuesta

-Iggy..¿que no me escuchas?

El joven seguía escribiendo y escuchando la música,mirando de reojo a Alfred e ignorandolo ya que le molestaba que estuviera holgazaneando en vez de estar estudiando.

El rubio hizo un puchero e hizo silencio mientras se recargaba al respaldo de la silla hasta que una idea lo atravesó.

-¿Sabes?..-

No recibió respuesta.

-....a veces pienso que tienes el culo demasiado plano...-

- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE PEDAZO DE BESTIA!?!.- aventando los libros y arrancándose los audifonos.

-...¡sabia que funcionaria!-mientras levantaba el pulgar ignorando lo que vendría después.

El ¡pod se convirtió en la nueva arma blanca de Iggy

...

**_...Inglaterra es el mejor_**

* * *

Enserio!

Esas cosas si matan a un cristiano! (frase coloquial)

Bueno se cuidan en el prox responderé a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer estos debrayes

..y que no quieren ver a Gilbird con chile piquin y limón

Reviews -w-


	4. Mi genial medio de transporte

T^T

Gracias a los que siguen el fic

* * *

_**Si de transportes se trata...**_

Muchos países no se instalaban por completo en las zonas departamentales , otros ya se sentían como en su casa y otros ya planeaban estallar la primera bomba.

Pero aprovechaban hacer acto de presencia de la manera mas sofisticada o tradicional en los estacionamientos de los edificios y lucir sus extravagantes transportes ante los que se asomaban desde las aulas.

Hungria: ¡Oh! ¡Seychelles-san! -grito la joven castaña corriendo hasta la morena- que lindo verte, tanto tiempo.

Seychelles: Si bastante- vio el auto de la chica- ...¿es tuyo?-dijo con sorpresa ante la lata que traia la mayor.

Hungria Este si..-mientras se rascaba la cabeza -¿dime quien fue tu compañero de cuarto?

Seychelles: Arghh Benin*-dijo con disgusto -...pero lo tengo bajo control,si lo veo deborando un perro conocerá mi furia isleña.

Fueron interrumpidas ante el chillido eufórica de varios niños,ambas voltearon y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como eran cubiertas por la sombra de un enorme elefante,que ilusionaba a los niños; el Tailandes saludo a las jóvenes mujeres que se abrazaban ante la sorpresa.

Tailandia: Buenos días -mientras ebozaba una enorme y despreocupaba sonrisa.

Las chicas devolvieron el saludo,vieron como se alejaba el imponente y hermoso animal luego achicaron los ojos esepticas.

Hungria: No me digas que el...

Seychelles: ...se puede estacionar un elefante? ._.

Creo que les preocupaba mas saber quien limpiaría la huella de la criatura.

....

Las bicicletas eran un medio de transporte limpio y económico si no preguntele a Ucrania y China

Prussia: Ya la vi,ya la vi -grito saliendo de un transe de aburrimiento asomado por la ventana, el albino alertando a su pequeña banda de viejos lobos.

España y Francia corrieron a la ventana esperando con los binoculares puestos; la pobre chica de tez blanquezca pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas lacrimosa diciendo cosas como "..llegare tarde" "Rusia-chan perdoname" " leche de vaca" pero eso era lo de menos, lo que esperaban era el deleite de ver el movimientos del atractivo de la chica y mejor aun viendo como se descubrían levemente sus piernas y la sangre hacia acto de presencia en las narices de los espectadores incluido el profesor.

China iba a paso lento al tener una noche agobiante tanto cambio de clima lo estresaba,no le molestaba el hecho de traer bicicleta, siempre terminaba prefiriendola para su buen estado fisico que le habia costado milenios mantener,algo color rosado lo sorprendió después de ser revasado por algo a gran velocidad haciendo una ráfaga de viento " ...bueno tienes sus beneficios aru " pensó al ver como se alejaban las panties de la joven.

No se pero desconozco la razon por la que Arthur bajo de su limusina con la nariza sangrante...ah! si ...venia detras nuestro.

...

La vietnamita llegaba en motoneta como lo hacia la mayoría de su gente y sus hermanos, pero su suerte cambio al ser aventada considerables metros lejos del estacionamientos¿el culpable? ni mas ni menos que Alfred,regreso con una pacifica pero mortal mirada ignorando la sangre que salia de su frente.

Alfred: ¿Eh?-salio del coche y miro el uniforme ensangrentado y la mano chueca de la pelinegra...-..a-a-a al menos no sufrió rasguño alguno -viendo la motoneta nervioso.

Ventanas:¡ Pelea, pelea ,pelea, pelea!-gritaban eufóricos los alumnos latinoamericanos.

La joven con toda tranquilidad saco una lupa y miro el resguño en el espejo,acto seguido..el rubio era estrangulado con todas las fuerzas de la asiática, mandándolo mucho mas lejos de lo que la había lanzado.

Vietnam: Rubio idiota-dijo al final y se fue con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

...

Romano: ¡Hey!¡Macho patatas!-aventandole una cosa dura de dudosa procedencia, haciendo que este volteara- ¡Je que te parece nuestro lindo Lamborghini de color azul electrico...jeje tiene el mas avanzado...

Blablablabla era lo unica cosa que rezonaba en el incomodo rubio.

Romano: ...tu escarabajo no es nada comparado a mi lindo auto veloz-mientras abrazaba a su "bebe"

Alemania: ¿N-nada?- eso si fue la gota que derramo el vaso,¿quien se creía?estaba mas enfurecido que nada si hay algo que le molestara era que insultaran una de las mayores creaciones de su país- ...¿quieres comprobarlo en una carrera Romano?!

Romano: Claro que..¿que? ¿¡que dijiste?!-estaba estupefacto, el aleman para el siempre fue un idiota pero ¿esto? en definitiva se llevaba un premio.

5 minutos después de que Romano acabara de reírse.

Feliciano: En sus marcas listos...- los autos arrancaron- ...todavia no dije fuera Kuuuaaaa -lloro acurrucado en los brazos de Mexico que se encontraba cerca gravando con su celular.

Mexico: ¡¡Si!! ¡no por nada los bochitos* rifan a en país! ¡¡Tu puedes Ale!!

La carrera era liderada por Romano quien se inflaba de tanto orgullo atropellando a cualquier danés que se le cruzara en el camino(en realidad el único) miraba por el retrovisor la cara de Ludwing y no pudo reir mas a fondo,la meta estaba mas cerca y las ventanas eran atiborradas por tanta gente que miraba de sus respectivos salones echando porras,solo se veia el pequeño Sedan rojo y el lujoso Lamborghini.

Japón había llegado a tiempo para poner la canción de Teriyaki boyz* en su pequeño auto moderno, típico de su país con estampado de Hatsune Miku

Feliciano: Y e l ganador es...

Romano aumento la velocidad ; Ludwing echo a andar el motor accionando cierto dispositivo...y..

Todos: ¿¡Alemania?!-gritaron estupefactos como de un momento a otro el Sedan salia disparado como diablo y ahora cruzaba la linea de meta mucho antes que Romano quien solo escupía y tragaba polvo estupefacto.

El rubio se bajo esperando al castaño.

Romano: Chi-Chi-Chi ...eso no es justo ¡hiciste trampa!- hundido en su propio enojo golpeando el aire.

Alemania: Nunca subestimes mis autos-dicho eso tomo las llaves del auto del italiano y se fue.

Todos: ¡Ale-mania!¡Ale-mania!

Mexico: ¡Felicidades oxigenado!

Japon: Buen trabajo.

Feliciano: ¡Yaay Doitsu!

Romano: Tu vuelve aquí que también era tuyo...espera...¿¡ EN QUE MOMENTO APOSTAMOS EL AUTO?!

_**...Alemania es el mejor**_

* * *

Ok ya se que es imposible que eso pase pero es que me inspire en un video donde eso! si era posible y mi cara de WTF?

Benin: es un pais donde se sigue la tradicion de comer a un perro para la iniciacion de varios jovenes en pubertad

Bochitos: El sedan es un auto muy usado en mexico,mejor conocido como escarabajo,beetle entre otros pero debido a su gran aguante son los mejores de la creacion de la compañia Volkswagen.

Teriyaki Boyz : una de sus canciones es usada en un de las sagas de Rapido y Furioso desarrollada en Japon,muy buena xD

Quemare a Gilbird en el motor de Doitsu ._.

Salvación

l

l

l

v


	5. Castigos de Medianoche

8D

Perdón por no actualizarla

Los examenes me están consumiendo

T^T actualizare pronto Crónicas de muerte ( le toca a España)

* * *

Los pasillos era iluminados con detalle,al parecer hoy seria nuevamente una noche tranquila suspiro alivianado al no escuchar los gritos de amor a las 3:00 de la madrugada,sabia de antemano que el separarlos de sus parejas y juntandolos con sus contrarios no daría un total resultado ;eran inevitables las escapadas a medianoche,estaba dispuesto a regresar a su habitación a dormir pero un ruido lo hizo cambiar de opinión caminando de lado contrario ,no quería llevarse una sorpresa como la ultima vez.

Estaba patrullando como era de costumbre , hasta que escucho un ruido seco resonando en los azulejos de mármol, dicho objeto rodó hasta sus pies,ilumino su procedencia encontrando al joven griego dispuesto a entrar al la habitación de Japon que compartia con Polonia;solo bastaba con saber que el artefacto usaba pilas y era rosa.

-¡Te atrape!-mientras lo jalaba de su larga cabellera arrastrándole por el suelo- Oh no querido -mientras tironeaba ignorando las suplicas del moreno ,muchos habían abierto sus cuartos para ver el espectáculo- ¿¡Y ustedes que ven?! ¡Vuelvan a dormir!-el castaño los miro en señal de auxilio.

Solo se limitaron a verle con lastima.

Lo dejo caer en medio del patio que era rodeado por los conjuntos habitacionales.

-¡Dame 1500 ahora!-

-¿¡1500 que?!-

-¡DIJE AHORA!-grito enfurecido la ONU mientras veía como el otro se limitaba a hacer unas tediosas lagartijas,esta vez dejo que todos los chismosos observaran desde las ventanas de sus habitaciones la tortura que les esperaba.

-¿No eran mejor las sentadillas?-casi en susurro

-¡¿Quien dijo eso?!-volteo a lo alto.

-¿Y porque me mira a mi?-exclamo el chileno -fue el alemán idiota de allá -mientras señalaba a una habitación contigua la cual pertenecía a Feliciano y Noruega.

-¡Idiota!-mientras se asomaba de su escondite y le aventaba un zapato al latino.

-¡Ludwing baja ahora y hazme 2550!-

- Jajaja idiota-

-¡Tu tambien Chile!-

-¡¡¡D8!!!-

- ¬¬ idiota- de la nada salio el peruano levantandose del piso escondido haciéndole quien sabe que a chile mientras se asomaba por la ventana-

El trio continuo su castigo ante la mirada sadica de la ONU, toda la excuela experimento la abstinencia de una semana, solo el nivel acedemico se vio beneficiado.

Tanto Francia como Suecia pensaron en el suicidio.

Algunas almas ukuosas en su momento descansaron felices.

Y Hungria cayó en depresión.

....

A paso veloz se dirigió a donde revenían los sonidos amorosos hasta llegar a la habitación de Prussia y Suiza,abrió la puerta de golpe y como si nadie tomase en cuenta su parecencia veía como las sabanas se movían de arriba a abajo en un vaiven que hasta le daba miedo,tittubeo para interrumpirlos amantes y detener al joven que montaba.

El hombre palideció.

Ni siquiera el mas derecho de los países pudo acatar las reglas.

Esa noche Austria fue castigado.

* * *

...y suiza trataba de dormir xD

Esta vez no le haré nada a Gilbird debido a a mi atraso

*baja sus armas tortura pollos*

¬¬ pero puedo cambiar de opinión.

Proximos cap ;D

Biblioteca y Nórdicos

Nos vemos ¿reviews?


	6. Bibliotecario

Antes que nada imaginen a su uke favorito ¿ya?

Y si es Canadá que mejor porque yo escogí ese o.ó es mas tuve un debate mental por lo mismo, pero tambien queda Lovino xD

Ok ,escojan el que gusten igual gracias ante todo por leer Gilbird se los agradece

* * *

Al fin las llaves del lugar le eran cedidas no es que fuera un gran problema conseguirlas,era solo el echo de que se prestara para cosas de todo tipo menos para el estudio, pero la ONU no pudo evitar sentirse encantado al ver como uno de sus estudiantes no se descarriaba (en su totalidad) inclusive le dedico unas lágrimas(medio gays) al ver que no todo su trabajo era en vano.

...

Dejo las cosas en lo que seria desde ahora su nuevo escritorio, y camino recorriendo el gran lugar dejando que sus pasos resonaran en los azulejos del enorme lugar.

-Wuaaa - exclamo mientras extendía sus brazos- es tan lindo.

Si,el lugar era no mas de dos pisos,cada rincón era hermosamente decorado con los muebles que depositaban desde los mas viejos libros hasta los mas recientes,desde los mas sangrientos libros de terror hasta las mas románticas y melosas novelas;eso si, los libros de historia y ciencia no se quedaban atrás inclusive el Necronomicon* descansaba por ahí,sin duda el caoba y el cedro destacaban con sus hermosos colores iluminados por los ventanales adornados por cortinas de color beige, la modernidad y lo antiguo destacaba perfectamente ahí.

-Tan grande...-

No esta de mas a sabiendas de que era una biblioteca inglesa, la paz y tranquilidad era respirada ahí,desde ahora era su responsabilidad mantenerla así por siempre, atender a los que solicitaban un libro,acomodarlos, clasificarlos,limpiar los muebles y demás; si...solo para él totalmente ...enciclopedias,diccionarios,periódicos,volúmenes históricos,biblias y demás lo esperaban en sus respectivos lugares para ser desenpolvados..sus 38 mil metros cuadrados solo para el.

-...mierda-

* * *

...

Jaja me pateo por haber echo este cap tan corto pero no podía dormir en cierto modo me eche mas de 5 actualizaciones y creeanme este puente no sera en vano eoe!!!!!!

Este cap me quedo simple xD pero a mi me gusto.

Disculpen si no les gusto *pica a gilbird con un picahielos*


	7. Tatuajes y Perforaciones

¡Hola! últimamente ando en estres con tanta euforia ante las vacaciones(y el mundial…no, no es cierto) y vacaciones significa si…exámenes dirán que como fregamos los escritores con este problema pero es que si lo sufrimos pero vamos! Les cumplimos con el poco esfuerzo que nos queda y muchos me dan la razón a que no 8D.

**X:**Si tiene una duda háganmela saber, al igual si quieren ver mas un personaje díganme uds mandan, los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen excepto por la ONU que tampoco es totalmente mío, al igual de los que no aparecen en la serie.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna mas que Perforaciones, Tatuajes y una que otra grosería.

* * *

Todo su día había transcurrido tranquilo hasta que había recibido los papeles del examen medico de la escuela…quedo atónito, ignoro por completo los papeles que le había entregado Japón para el cambio de uniforme y se dirigió a las aulas.

…

Prusia: ¡Al carajo, no entiendo!-gruño mientras aventaba su cuaderno y se acomodaba en sus antebrazos dispuesto dormir sin importar la miradas tanto de Elizabeta como de Francis

España: Gil-dijo en susurro evitando no interrumpir más la clase- si te duermes te meterás en líos.

Estaba de mas decir para Gilbert que no le serviría Estructuras socioeconmicas ¿Con que país?

Prusia: Ore-sama no puede…

La puerta fue azotada con tal fuerza que hasta el profesor dio un brinco a la pizarra.

ONU: Todos se irán a la enfermería de nuevo ¿¡esta claro?-todos asintieron confundidos y uno que otro asustado luego regreso- Tu Prusia serás el primero por dormir en clases, después a la dirección...

Prusia: …¡ME LLEVA LA…

…

Ya después de ser interrumpidas las clases todos estaban afuera da la gran enfermería unos tomando asiento y otros disfrutando el no seguir "estudiando", solo era cuestión de que la enfermera les llamase, ya que al parecer ahora seria uno por uno.

Prusia entro.

- Mejor que sea rápido ese idiota de la O…nu? -ok. sabia que fue una experiencia traumante ver a su hermano West vestido de enfermera en una ocasión, pero al ver al superior no tenia palabras-….tu..tu ..¿¡Tu harás la inspección?-estaba en shock ¿Por qué a mi?

- Calla y desvístete-

- No me violes D; -dijo con voz chillona

Después de varios insultos y suplicas ,al fin vio correctas sus sospechas, no es que fuera una persona cerrada a la cultura moderna pero… ¿esto? realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas ¿donde habían quedado las buenas costumbres y el respeto a tu cuerpo? para el…¡eso era mutilarse!; frente a el podía ver como el cartílago del prusiano era adornado por múltiples aretes de diferentes formas y que decir de aquel tatuaje que escondía en su nuca ,era simbólico ese 10/11/89* tenia que admitirlo y toda la cosa pero ¿no podría hacer mejor una estatua o placa conmemorativa en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ahí?

-Iiiii-chillo el peliblanco al ver como tomaba nota el superior aumentando su aura negra alrededor- pu-puedo ¿retirarme?

-¿Aun sigues aquí?-no tuvo que decir mas para que el otro se retirara y entrara Japón viendo como el otro salía echo un manojo de nervios- Honda..Sientese, sientese-dijo con aire orgulloso al tener a uno de sus países mas destacados el no podía llegar a tener tales sandeces viendo lo educado y correcto que podía llegar a ser, dejando de lado sus raros ocios- Seré franco y directo solo porque eres tu, ya sabes que siempre me he preocupado por la imagen de ustedes como países que me representan, pero ya con eso de los tatuajes, perforaciones y demás quiero…

-¿Ta-tatuajes dice?-

- Ehh...-su discurso se quebró junto con su voz ¿podría ser? ¿Japón tenia ese tipo de cosas? Sus esperanzas se vieron destruidas así que procedió a hacer lo mismo que con Prusia.-¿Esto es?

-Wuaaa perdóneme ¡por favor! –dijo mientras observaba su espalda la cual lucia un hermoso árbol de cerezo finamente detallado en colores- n-no creí que estaban prohibidos igual me lo puedo quitar pero por favor no me expulse!

- …-nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras pero trato de tranquilizarse igual sabia que por cada país vería algo nuevo acepto la cruda, muy cruda realidad-descuida no hay problema.

-¿Enserio?-dijo limpiándose sus ukosas lágrimas,

-Si-

-Entonces creo que no habrá problema con este- acto seguido alzo una de sus piernas para hacer notar un Evangelion* tatuado en su muslo derecho- Antes era un Doremon* :3 –dijo casi con un orgullo-…sucede algo lo veo muy pálido…¿señor? ¿Hola? ¡Kyaa!

…

Después de un receso debido a que la ONU se desmayo a pies de un asiático horrorizado, prosiguieron los chequeos y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose desde que Austria había ingresado a lucir la hermosa llave de sol plasmada de en su cuello, al igual que un pequeño pentagrama* rodeando uno de sus dedos tal vez de algún solo de piano. Sabia que había unas cosas realmente atractivas sus pasiónes, recuerdos, tragedias estaban ahí con tinta o simplemente con un arete simbolizando tal vez una derrota o triunfo.

Que decir de Egipto se llevo los aplausos por solo resumir su historia con los jeroglíficos en su espalda morena.

Prosiguió ,ya sabia de aquel panda en el chino así que se limito a revisarlo; cada uno de sus hermanos por igual tenían, no pudo evitar llamar sexy el dragón en la espalda de Vietnam y tampoco no pudo evitar llamar idiota a Im Yong Soo por querer perforar su rulo el cual solo mostro pánico, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no todo era dulce.

Muchos los mostraron con orgullo como Dinamarca que además de mostrar el arete en su labio inferior tuvo el atrevimiento de alzar su playera y mostrarle su "sexy" ombligo , no pudo imaginar la cara de Noruega después de que se lo hizo, pero mejor callo ya que este tenia en la pantorrilla unos hongos de colores extravagantes y para colmo Islandia aseguraba que brillaban en la obscuridad.

-Siguiente…-

Tenia que admitir que eran bellos los rosarios en ambos hermanos Italia debido a su fe, pero tan solo de ver los aretes en los pezones de Feliciano (lo esperaba de Ucrania, que mejor le hubiera gustado ver eso) le provocaba salir a darle un puntapie a Alemania pero se contuvo y que decir del tomate (obviamente tatuado por error en una noche de juerga) en las caderas de Romano y adentro con letras cursivas decía "Tony" fue tal mi enojo que salieron llorando ni sus ropas de molestaron en poner.

No se atrevía a revisar a Rusia en cierto modo le dio miedo saber que se ocultaba en bajo su abrigo, Lituania fue el siguiente, esos aretes en sus lóbulos fueron suficientes para saber que Polonia era el culpable el castaño no demostraba remordimiento alguno a pesar de no dejar de temblar.

Pero algo si era seguro era lindo ver como los hermanos se unían mas aun con esas cosas, ver una hoja de maple en el omoplato de Canadá fue interesante, igual esperaba una enorme águila en la musculosa espalda de América lo cual no sucedió pero al terminar de revisarlo el rubio salió con chispas en los ojos.

-¿¡Porque nunca se me había ocurrido?-grito eufórico apretando sus puños dejando que Francia pasara.

-No me digas…tu tienes perforaciones en la #$?

-¿Como lo supo? :D -

-¡Fuera de aquí!-

Así como entro salió.

Descanso fue recibir a los países de medio oriente que carecían de cosas así aunque no fue lindo ver los Tatuajes de Irak; América hubiera muerto al instante, pero su felicidad volvió a recaer al tener a los Latinoamericanos,¡¿Qué rayos hacia México con una Virgen en el pecho y una Santa muerte en la espalda? Lo saco después de ver su San Judas en la pantorrilla.

Cuba le hizo honores a El Che* por igual en su pecho, Chile se quiso pasar de graciosito con ese "Pico el que lea" bien remarcado en su glúteo, fue al único que le dio una lección; Jamaica sin comentarios ese cigarrillo y esa hoja de Cannabis sativa no lucia bien tampoco en su trasero.

Fue un día agotador al fin estaba en su oficina después de un eterno trauma entre comillas ya que no quiso castigarlos lo cual le encantaba mucho, ¡es que no diario ves el tatuaje de un poni en las caderas de alguien! Pero así como habían tatuajes de la insignia de Superman estúpidamente echos también los habían los que demostraban amor, valentía y superación personal.

Reviso sus notas con su cara ensombrecida más de cansancio que de coraje.

-E-espera un segundo ¡falto Inglaterra!- grito al haber pasado por alto al ex anarquista aquel rubio debía ganarse el titulo ante tanto desenfreno debajo de sus ropas.

Mientras en el techo de la institución.

-Nadie me vera…nadie –dijo para si mismo con la voz temblorosa debido al frió y gotas de una tormenta próxima-…n-nadie (persona muy correcta entre comillas).

Fin

* * *

**Extra**

-A-Alfred aquí no nhh –exclamo el ingles empujando al joven rubio que le arrinconaba mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Shh calla si no quieres que delate-jadeo mientras mordía sus labios.

- ¡Muerete! Te matare si llegas a hacerlo -

-Calla y dejame probar-dicho eso rompió la distancia entre ambas bocas iniciando un profundo beso jugando un largo rato con su lengua probando aquella pieza nueva en la cavidad del rubio,después se separo- No estuvo mal, fue una grandiosa idea perforarte la len…Arthur?-el rostro del chico estaba ensombrecido.

- Alfred~~ –tetricamente mientras sujetaba su boca después para agarrár de las solapas al menor… - ME LA ACABO DE HACER ESTUPIDO ANIMAL!-

* * *

Referencias

10/11/89 : caida del muro de Berlin

Evangelion y Doremon : Dos series muy emblematicas del Japon y representativas en la cultura friki ambas de tematicas muy diferentes pero que han tracendido internacionalmente la primera es de genero mecha y la segunda se podria decir que infantil.

Pentagrama: Es el lugar donde se escriben las notas y todos los demás signos musicales. Tiene cinco líneas y cuatro espacios, que se enumeran de abajo hacia arriba. Las líneas son horizontales, rectas y música se escribe por medio de signos que se colocan en el pentagrama.

El Che : Fue uno de los líderes de la Revolución Cubana. En la década de los 60 se estableció con un pequeño grupo guerrillero en Bolivia donde fue capturado y ejecutado en forma clandestina por el Ejército Boliviano con la colaboración de la CIA. Tras su muerte se ha convertido en un símbolo de alcance mundial, para sus partidarios simboliza la lucha contra las injusticias sociales o de rebeldía y espíritu incorruptible.

Esto no es caperucita roja asi que si no gustar no comentar

Se preguntaran porque todos tan tatuados? Este es un drabble muy fuera de lo que realemnte imaginan a los personajes 8D me base en consejos de muchos fans eso le dio un toque comico el creen ni le busquen sentido porque no lo tienen y ese el chiste jajaj

-busca a gilbird- -~

* * *

ONU: Inglaterra...

Iggy: Ah!~se-señor..que que se le ofrece

ONU: Sobre la revisión de hoy..

Iggy: N-no es lo que parece –mueve sus manos frenéticamente-

ONU: descuida –se sonroja- es solo si me preguntaba

Iggy:…

ONU: …me acompañarías a hacerme uno?

Iggy: …

([∂]ω[∂]) Nos vemos


	8. Asco

¡Regrese! No tengo mas que decir mas que Hetalia ni sus ocurrentes personajes me pertenecen a mi ,si no a Hidekazu Himaruya su creador.

**Advertencia**:Ninguna supongo-rueda los ojos-

**Summary**: Lovino tiene un secreto y pagara las consecuencias de dicho secreto ya que no solo sera amenazado e ignorado.

* * *

Miedo. Era la única palabra que podía describir la situación del pobre italiano, se maldecía continuamente el haber salido del clases para pasar a su lugar "secreto" le gustaba ir ahí para desconectarse un poco del ajetreo diario que le había provocado en la escuela, era una verdadera batalla dormir en clase de matemáticas o química y que decir de los descansos regañar a Feliciano era agotador , ahora solo quería recostarse en el césped y regar un poco el diminuto huerto que había simulado muy dentro del verde terreno que rodeaba el instituto, era su orgullo otro motivo por el cual salir o mas bien para escaparse.

Pero es esos momentos nos podía procesar palabras simplemente estaba estático ante tal ¿abominación? Desde el momento en el que se acerco a el había hecho que la sangre se le helara, tan cerca de su rostro, su corazón se había acelerado así como su pecho retenía el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones estaba seguro que si en cualquier momento lo tocaba este sacaría un pegajoso fluido y aun peor su rostro se vería afectado.

-Rayos…-

**30 minutos atrás**

-Viera que diseccionar una rana en este siglo…odio biología –se quejo el italiano mientras hacia un puchero y para luego pasar sus manos en su nuca- viejo anticuado –le costaba admitir lo mucho que detestaba el ver tantos bichos en un solo lugar; solo esperaba llegar lo mas pronto posible a donde estaban sus pequeños tomates que con el sudor de su frente había plantado además ya le empezaba a pesar el botellón de agua que cargaba- ¿Ohh?-

-Lalala~ crezcan pequeños crezcan- se escucho una voz entre el frondoso lugar- ¿quien anda ahí? –grito el país latino mientras sacaba un arma y apuntaba.

-¡Ahh ¡ ¡Colombia! ¡Soy yo, Italia!-grito mientras alzaba las manos en vano cubriéndose detrás de un árbol.

Después de una pequeña charla con múltiples amenazas y gritos el castaño siguió su camino, sin tomar en cuenta que alguien le seguía, también se había topado con noruega el cual ignoro (por no decir que había sido ignorado) ya que al parecer mantenía una conversación muy amena con unos hongos.

Llego y deposito en el suelo el botellón con agua, se acerco y acaricio los pequeños frutos que sostenían los tallos que caían graciosamente junto con las hojas, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se dedico a acomodar los surcos, noto como un tallo se inclinaba de trozando el tallo de la planta.

No tomo en cuenta como se removía uno de los arbustos del lugar.

Hurgo su mochila y saco una regla de madera si había algo en lo que fuera bueno Lovino era en lo ingenioso que podía llegar hacer para resolver pequeños problemas; se tiro boca-abajo y se arrastro hacia la planta ya que quedaba en medio del plantío fue ahí cuando el encanto de su escapada termino.

-¡GYAAAAAA!-

* * *

Dicho grito había provocado que algunas aves salieran de las copas de los arboles donde reposaban pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora tenia que usar sus manos para manejar aquella cosa que le hacia lagrimear titubeo mas al ver lo gordo que estaba.

-Calmado –se dijo a si mismo- no actúes como si nunca hubieras tocado uno…-trago saliva, antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido sus pies fueron tomados y jalados.

-¡¿Romano te encuentras bien? Te oi gritar y…-

-¿¡Antonio, idiota que haces aquí!-bufo el menor mientras el otro le miraba con curiosidad y se acercaba a su rostro- ¡Eh! ¿Ko-konoyaro que crees que estas….?-no solo su huerto dejaba de ser privado si no también su espacio.

-Tienes un gusano en tu cabello…-

Aquella cosa que tanto procuro alejar de su físico ahora se encontraba reposando en su cabeza, podía sentir el pequeño peso extra y como se restorcia con sus diminutas patas para recobrar su gelatinosa compostura.

-Wuaa ¿tu hiciste esto? es impresionante además el lugar es perfecto para… hey ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Romano? ¡AHH!-

-Que asco…-siseo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo y ver como todo se obscurecía-

* * *

Ojala cero errores ortográficos xD

Se preguntaran porque Romano un uso la regla o la manga de su sueter ps verán si romano de por si es algo especial no dejaría que tal animalejo tocara su ropa y si usaba la regla fácil en un impulso lo empezaba a machacar lo cual es igual o peor que el caso de la ropa.

No pregunten que plantaba Colombia es muy su criterio ya que no quise poner algo "indebido" , casi no me gusta usar estereotipos mas aun erróneos y sin bases

Perdon por no actualizar pronto igual estoy en proceso de actualizar "Crónicas de Muerte"

Gracias por leer ¿Reviews? –saca martillo y pone en bolsa a gilbird-


	9. Belleza   parte 1

Si creo que demore un poco en actualizar algo es solo que de estos drabbles no salgo este tendrá continuación siempre procuro que mis capítulos sean cortos pero fallo Uu Me cuesta un poco manejar a Latin Hetalia asi que si me quieren dar consejos son bien recibidos.

**Advertencias**: Supongo que mal vocabulario por parte de Mexico,Muy leve USAXUK y ArgentinaxChile repito que leve ¿Fanservice?)

**Summary: **Un gran concurso de belleza se efectuara en el instituto y todos quieren participar solo que hay un problema y es que no se admiten hombres 2 personitas haran de este concurso un caos

* * *

El reloj marcaba las doce en punto y el pasillo era tan silencioso como si de un cementerio se tratara los únicos sonidos provenían del exterior, fue sigiloso en recorrerlo hasta llegar a su habitación la cual compartía ya con el Ingles ya hace mucho que habían cambiado habitaciones por cuenta propia (sin el consentimiento de la ONU claro) pero había un detalle y ese era que para el joven Americano compartir de nuevo una habitación con el británico significaban mas reglas y esa noche estaba apunto de romper una.

Entro lentamente procurando que el ruido de la puerta no lo delatase ,escucho los ronquidos entre suspiros ,echo un vistazo a la penumbra de la habitación y ahí estaba el bulto en la cama lo cual confirmaba al igual que no lo esperaba despierto como siempre le decía cuando iba a una reunión a sus territorios, solo que ahora se le había echo tarde ya que tanto como el y sus superiores se habían quedado a ver la final de dicho concurso de belleza, ahora solo tenia que deslizarse bajo las sabanas de su propia cama pero ¡oh desgracia! Una de sus mas grandes debilidades era iluminado por la luz de la luna,se levanto y camino hasta el otro extremo de las camas hasta el escritorio y casi en modo de caricia presiono el botón de encendido pero ya era demasiado tarde para percatarse de que las bocinas estabas a todo volumen…

-F-Fuck- detrás suyo empezaba a crecer un aura negra-

- A-me-ricaaaaa- no era que sus horas de sueño fueran interrumpidas- son diez para la una- ni tampoco que llegara tarde- y tu llegas solo para aplastarte …-era el ocio de su pareja-¡ y prender esa maldita cosa! –al fin había explotado.

-¡No! Iggy porfavor mis archivos ¡No-!América temía mas por la seguridad de su computadora que la propia.

* * *

-Che ¿que dice ahí?-

-Vendo Computador semi-nuevo de 800 GB con impre...-

-Eso no, lo de abajo…-

-Concurso de belleza, inscripciones abiertas y.. ¡Bah!-

-¿Como que "Bha"?-

-Jeje no es por alardear pero si YO entro…-

-No te sientas solo porque una paisana tuya gano el Miss Universo...ademas-

-Jum me odias por ser un país bonito…-susurro mientras fruncia los labios-

-Te escuche-

-Rayos porque no vas a joder al chileno o_ò-

-¿Me llamaron :D ?-el susodicho apareció (casi por arte de magia)dibujando una sonrisa típica de el.

_Miss Hetalia 2010_

_Inscripciones abiertas apartir del 14 limite de inscripción hasta el 20 en el Audiovisuall edificio A_

_¡concursa y gana grandes premios!_

_Asiste y apoya a nuestras bellezas internacionales._

**_Solo mujeres_**

-¿¡Oh! ¡Me siento ofendido! Eso es racismo-

-¿Racismo? sabes que eso no puede…-

-¡Toda la culpa la tiene Alfred! el me estereotipa y..- se percato de que hablaba solo al ver al argentino irse con el chileno tomados de la mano- entrare a ese concurso a como de lugar –sus ojos brillaron y se dirigió al edificio.

* * *

El día había llegado y el lugar estaba concurrido tanto de países como de estados, superiores y …Prussia,tal vez no era algo con relevancia para muchos en el lugar pero podía sacar el estrés aunque otros le gustaba el aire colegial que esto provocaba.

-¡Muy buenos días!-grito animado el presentador el cual quería mantener en pie su imagen como el país mas feliz del mundo- Gracias por su asistencia a ¡Miss Hetalia 2010!-esto ultimo provoco un grito de euforia departe del publico frente al gran escenario- Soy Dinamarca y ellos sus queridos jueces ... ¡demos una aplauso a Francia…-el rubio lanzo besos al publico que solo miraba asqueado la mesa de jueces donde estaban por igual Austria,Lituania (quien fue escogido al azar) y la ONU- ¿Oh?-la nación sostenía el pequeño auricular en su oído- Me informan que tenemos una invitada especial-se aclaro la garganta mientras iniciaban los tambores - Damas y caballeros con uds la Ganadora de Miss Universo Ximena Nava…¿que?-todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la "señorita " que se sentaba en la mesa de jueces.

-¿Que? ¿Es que nunca habían visto a una modelo?-nadie supo que responder, asi que solo se limito en acomodarse la corona,la cinta de su pecho y sentarse.

-Bueno…-continuo el danés para no perder el hilo de la presentacion- conozcamos a nuestras hermosas concursantes…-

-¡Esperen un segundo!- dijo el austriaco levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse al recién llegado y tironearle los cabellos.

-¡Seguridad!-exclamo con una no muy bien fingida voz femenina ,forcejeo hasta que al fin junto con la corona se le caía la larga peluca.

**Poco después**

-Mexico si querías participar solo tenias que…-

-Callate que estoy enputado contigo- hizo un puchero mirando al lado contrario del castaño mientras cruzaba las piernas aun con el vestido puesto- no se como se dieron cuenta-

-La mata de pelos en las piernas te delata _C__her_i-

-Disculpen tuvimos unas fallas técnicas…"¿técnicas? Bueno eso dijo Ita-chan"-anuncio el rubio nuevamente llamando la atención del publico ya estaba alterado ante el interesante debut del nuevo juez- Como decía ¡Conozcamos a nuestras hermosas concursantes! Y aquiiiii estaaaaaaan-

* * *

Si,tendra continuacion perdon si este capitulo queda un tanto insipido es mas creo que lo ultimo que dijo den es algo que ya vi en una pelicula xD

Bueno no importa quiero actualizar mis fics antes de llegar a epoca de examenes y el 15 de septiembre ¡QUE VIVA MEXICO! Cofcof

Ya saben la amenaza de siempre -saca licuadora y pone a gilbird-

¿Reviews?


End file.
